Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) nodes are becoming an industry wide phenomenon for applications including locationing and asset tracking. For example, BLE nodes at mapped locations can transmit BLE beacons as part of an overall locationing system, which can be used for detecting a mobile device's presence, its zone, or its actual position. For example, if a mobile device detects a certain node's beacon at a certain location, then it can be assumed that the mobile device is also at that certain location. BLE nodes that are currently on the market are battery operated devices which transmit periodic beacons. These nodes use Over-The-Air (OTA) programming techniques from a wireless server to set parameters such as blink rates (i.e. the rate at which beacons are sent) and transmit power levels. However, the node firmware is loaded into the node during the manufacturing process and not expected to be changed once it is release to the field.
Battery operated BLE nodes, such as those used for only transmitting beacons, have a number of limitations including battery life and node management. In general, the use of batteries creates numerous operational issues. Batteries, of course, add cost to the product, and must be replaced over time. Also, battery management must be implemented to alert the customer to service the nodes when the batteries are near their end-of-life to prevent system downtime. In some applications, where highly accurate locationing is required, thousands of batteries can be deployed in a single store, creating a logistical nightmare servicing nodes and disposing of batteries. Adding battery replacement capability to the node also increases its mechanical complexity and cost.
For BLE nodes the lifetime of the batteries is most directly related to the (beacon) chirp rate, but for most locationing algorithms higher chirp rates are desirable. Today chirp rates of ten per second are the standard, but even faster rates may be necessary. Market studies show that a one year lifetime is a minimally acceptable battery life for customers. However, at a ten per second chirp rate a standard CR2450, 620 maH battery will lose its charge in about four months. Therefore, longer battery lifetimes are highly desirable.
Regarding node management, because BLE nodes are 100% wireless, node management must be done Over-The-Air (OTA). Node provisioning includes setting chirp rate and power level and is done OTA—one node at a time, usually at installation. If it is determined during operation that the original settings are not correct or need to be optimized, each tag, one at a time, needs to be reprogrammed. For a store with thousands of tags this will be very time consuming and may be a barrier to market acceptability by customers. Another, even worse scenario, would be the need to re-download the software to the tag. This could happen due to a bug discovered after installation or for a feature enhancement. Downloading a typical software image may take up to twenty seconds per node, and since the BLE node is in a connect state during this time, can drain away a significant portion of the battery life.
Accordingly, there is a need for a BLE node that can be manufactured and utilized in a way that overcomes the aforementioned limitations. It would be beneficial to provide this overhead system in an easily installed arrangement that can be provided and reconfigured at a low cost.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.